


[獅心] After checkmate

by Mio0715



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio0715/pseuds/Mio0715
Summary: ——是誰殺死了知更鳥？所有人都說，是知更鳥放棄了自己的生命。但是瀨名泉想，他就是兇手。
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> -After checkmate指追憶後時間線&將死之後  
> -月永雷歐死亡if  
> -be狗血，ooc預警  
> -小學生文筆，無腦劇情  
> -第一人稱有，主瀨名泉視角

那一盤慘敗的棋局，是所有崩壞的開始。

但那不僅僅是一盤棋局。那是一場凡人與天使之間的戰鬥，那是一場賭上生命、以自身一切作為棋子的死鬥，那是一場明知道輸但也要繼續進行下去的棋局。

棋局的雙方分別是——

作為天使的天祥院英智、  
國王月永雷歐、騎士瀨名泉。

國王拋棄了誓死保護自己的騎士，卸下了保護自身的盾牌、鎧甲和劍去面對自己所喜愛的、所相信的昔日隊友，他曾經的騎士們。結果卻是被那些人——被那些受到自己幫助而獲得升上天堂資格的人們——擊得遍體鱗傷。

“Checkmate”

毫無疑問地，國王輸了，輸得一敗塗地。他的一切都在那個瞬間破滅，他自以為充滿愛的理想，與昔日戰友的情誼，甚至是他所珍視的靈感都離他而去。在那一瞬間，推動月永雷歐生命前進的原動力都消失得無影無蹤，至少、在他的眼裡。

「這全都是你的錯啊——」

對著自己的騎士，月永雷歐說出了這樣的話。把自己破滅的幻想，全部都施加到瀨名泉的身上，也許這樣能使他找到安慰。不是自己過於理想化，更不是自己過於自大，這一切一切之所以會發生，都只是因為瀨名——懷著這樣自欺欺人的想法，月永雷歐離開了夢之咲，離開了這個使他一無所有的地方。

沒有人能想像到瀨名泉所受的傷害有多深。

會變得傷痕累累、會變成冷血嗜殺，全都是為了你、也即是因為你啊——月永雷歐的話透出了這樣的意思。他的話語就這樣把瀨名泉所做的一切所抹殺，無論是曾經對月永雷歐不離不棄的保護，抑或是對他歌曲的所有期待、喜愛，都間接地變成了對他的傷害，使他在看清現實後被傷得更重。瀨名泉從拼命守護國王的騎士，變成了親手推國王墮入那個無底深淵的罪人。

在這次戰役中受傷的不僅僅是被暗箭刺中月永雷歐，還有被穿透月永雷歐身體的冷箭擊中的瀨名泉。

反正自己也看不透這個人，在月永雷歐抓著自己的手不斷說對不起的時候、當月永雷歐說自己太軟弱而辜負了他的愛之時，瀨名泉是這樣想的。至少月永雷歐沒有把自己一同拉進憂鬱以及悲傷的深淵，這就已經很好了。瀨名泉偶爾會這樣想著，最後依然是會自嘲地笑了笑。

騙你的啊，一點都不好。

什麼都沒有了。當他相隔那麼久第一次看見月永雷歐的時候，腦海中只浮現了這一個想法。無論是他所憧憬著的閃耀青春，又或是他們knights的城池堡壘，全部都和他的王一同墮進了深淵。他的王——那個一句話就可以讓自己覺得誕生於世是幸運的王、也可以用一句話就讓自己感覺崩潰般的悲傷的王也與之消失，與城堡一起化為灰燼。然而，瀨名泉所能做的，就只有默默地看著這件事發生。他默默地望著國王大人一步一步墮落，默默地守護國王所殘存下來的一切，然後默默地背負上所有的責任與重擔，向著染滿鮮血的荒原孑然一身地進發。

接下國王手中的劍，騎士履行了他的職責。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude是指前奏曲哦  
> 很意識流的序章，一段時間前囤的稿所以文風不一樣  
> 


	2. 裂縫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微血腥描寫注意

——有太多太多，未能傳遞出去的話語。

瀨名泉本以為幾個月前那次見面，會是他最後一次見到王了。

瀨名泉若有所思地走在了月永雷歐家附近那個「屍橫遍野」的沙灘上。每一步，都好像要耗費掉他所有力氣般的沈重。

說什麼是為了實現我的理想，說什麼都是我的錯，明明一直對他不離不棄的是自己啊，瀨名泉煩躁地踢了踢路旁的小石頭。果然還是要把他忘掉，如果不是那傢伙連在文件上簽個名都弄不好自己就不用再看到他了。雖然決定好了今天要來找他，但依然在生月永雷歐氣的瀨名泉彆扭了大半個小時才出發。最後他還是懷著滿肚子的不滿，踏著煩躁的步伐來到了那個他十分熟悉的房子。

花瓣緩緩地飄落在身上，瀨名泉陰沈地低下了頭。凋零、枯萎，他似乎是想到什麼地看向了屋裡，放在門鈴上的手指輕輕地用了力。清脆的門鈴聲音從屋內微弱地傳出，瀨名泉在門外等了一會兒。

沒有回應。

瀨名泉輕輕地嗤了一聲，那傢伙不可能不在家，自己也給月永雷歐傳過短訊說自己會過來，他讀了卻沒有回應，倒是給瀨名泉回了個電話，瀨名泉也毫不猶豫地掛斷了，反正接起來也只會是慘兮兮的一句「對不起」而已。抱著「不想在他身上浪費時間」的想法，瀨名泉掏出了月永雷歐家的備用鑰匙，那是月永雷歐害怕自己弄丟鑰匙而托他保管的。也是時候該還給他了吧，瀨名泉想著。插入、旋轉、轉門把、推開，這多麼平常的動作，在瀨名泉看來，卻是如此的困難。

吱喀——

門開了，裡面是一片昏暗。瀨名泉並不怕黑，下午的陽光也把沒開燈的客廳稍微照亮了，然而瀨名泉猶豫了。他懼怕著，他害怕處於客廳盡頭、那一扇門扉後的那個人。月永雷歐——他會否再次用那些話語，為他冠上無法洗滌的罪名？

嘖、想這麼多幹什麼，把那份文件遞給他，自己的工作就完結了。瀨名泉逕自踏入了空無一人的客廳，腳步聲在陰暗的長走廊中迴響著。一步一步，愈靠近那扇門，周遭的空氣就愈發地沈重，好像凝結了一般，叫人窒息。瀨名泉終究還是來到了門前，他與月永雷歐的差距就只剩下這一扇薄薄的木片。然而，瀨名泉心知肚明的，他們心靈的距離，正在隨著時間的流逝而慢慢擴大，最終會成為一道再也無法跨越的高牆。

想到這裡，瀨名泉撇過頭來，但又像是看到什麼地皺了皺眉。眼前的門虛掩著，裡面卻沒有一絲的光亮透出。深深地吸了一口氣，瀨名泉伸出手按在門上，指尖輕輕用力——

門輕而易舉地開了。

極致的黑暗籠罩了瀨名泉的視線，一股因為空氣不流通而形成的怪味撲鼻而來。瀨名泉皺了皺眉。搞什麼啊這傢伙，大白天的，不開燈、不開窗、關上所有窗簾、閉上門，好像為了修行而隱居的僧人一樣。嘛、倒是很有他的風格呢，瀨名泉如是想著，伸手按下了燈的開關。

雜亂無章的便利貼貼滿了牆上，甚至有些已經開始泛黃。鐵質的桌子上擺了兩台電腦，摸上去仍有餘溫，看上去不久前才被人使用過。而在桌面堆積成山的，是一疊又一疊的五線譜。上面大多都填滿了密密麻麻的音符，卻又被人用黑色和紅色的圓珠筆在上畫上大大的叉號。瀨名泉看著眼前的凌亂，微微嘆了口氣。轉過身去，深藍色的床單上鼓起了小小的一團——大概是月永雷歐吧，疑惑從瀨名泉心中慢慢浮起。

有點兒奇怪。燈泡的暖黃光芒填滿了房間之際，正常人的反應應該都是被刺眼的燈光喚醒，下意識伸手遮住雙眼。然而月永雷歐——被厚厚的被團所覆蓋、只在床上露出橙橘色頭髮的他，依舊是毫無反應、安靜地躺在床上。太奇怪了，無論是感知多遲鈍的人，不可能連一個人闖進自己房間裡開燈如此大的動靜都無法察覺。

或許他正在刻意不理睬自己？嘛、如果是平時這樣被拒絕，瀨名泉應該早就放棄離開了吧。不過這次是為了重要的事、為了以後兩人可以毫無瓜葛才會繼續動作的，是因為自己的未來、組合的利益，擔心那傢伙什麼的——哈哈，有什麼可能是為了這個啊。瀨名泉自嘲地笑了笑，他討厭自己的真心為別人所發現。

不管如何，先叫醒他再說吧。瀨名泉本想伸手拍在月永雷歐的頭上，但中途停了下來。取而代之地，他掀開了一點點蓋著月永雷歐身上的被子，往他的肩膀上輕輕一拍。

毫無反應。

搞什麼啊——要玩「我不理你」遊戲也該停止了吧。有點生氣的瀨名泉稍微用力地拍在了月永雷歐蒼白的臉上，本想一點疼痛可以讓他停止現在「無聊」的行為。然而，他手上摸到的卻是奇怪的冰冷感、以及月永雷歐那開始讓人感到詭異的——

毫無反應。

什麼回事啊。一股不安感在瀨名泉的心中油然而生，他暈倒了？還是⋯⋯讓人畏懼的想法第一次從瀨名泉的心中萌生。不會的，那傢伙明明就最為熱愛這個世界，無論是多麼煩人的事情都能找出閃光點、無論是多麼平凡的日常也能生出最愛的音樂，他不可能這麼容易放棄自己、放棄這個世界的吧？好像否定自己想法般搖著頭，瀨名泉吸了一口氣，一下子掀開了蓋在月永雷歐身上那張厚重的被子。

如果要形容那一刻的感覺的話，大概就是世界的齒輪在那一霎那赫然停止，好像連自己的心臟也無法跳動的窒息感吧。

血。大片大片的鮮紅沾滿了床褥。而溺斃般倒在那片殷紅海洋之中的，是側臥著的月永雷歐。


	3. 將死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微血腥描寫注意

——失去的是一條生命，扼殺的卻是兩個靈魂。

啊啊、現在的心情是什麼呢？是畏懼？是驚訝？是憤怒？不、全都不是。還是說，只是因為腦子裡咕嚕咕嚕地搞成一團，所以才會如此啞口無言、無法做出動作——？不過，已經夠了。瀨名泉清楚地知道，在自己紊亂不堪的心神中，只有一絲的想法明確地浮現，如同細細的耳語般在腦海中不斷循環著。

「明明我早就應該料到的。」

啊、明白了。

這種心情，名為愧疚。

在頭腦理解到現在的境況之後，僵直已久的身體終於恢復了活動能力。瀨名泉僅僅是盯著那一幅血紅的景象，一步一步地、一步一步地緩緩向後退，直至身體「咚」的一聲撞到牆壁上才倚著牆慢慢向下滑，變成抱膝坐在地板上的姿勢。

此時此刻該做的是什麼？至少一定不是這樣坐在冰冷的地板上抱著頭，任由自己大口大口地呼吸好像混雜著些許血腥味的空氣吧，瀨名泉想著，嘴角卻如同嘲笑自己的無能般上揚了。「不是該笑的場合吧，你這個冷血的人。」腦內似乎有一把聲音這樣說著，於是瀨名泉又擺出了和以往一樣麻木的表情，眼睛突突地注視著木製地板。

其實心知肚明得很呢，該做的事。去檢查那傢伙的生命跡象，然後報警，把煩人的事情都丟給警察——這樣就可以永遠地和那傢伙斷絕關係了吧，明明剛剛思考的、最為渴望的就是這個，不是嗎？

然而，瀨名泉做不到。

在洶湧而出的愧疚感中，有一絲另外的感情滲透了出來。

那種感情，名為恐懼。

到底是畏懼些什麼呢？是眼前那一塌糊塗的血腥嗎？不、並不是，瀨名泉並不懼怕血。就這樣躺在朱紅色的海洋中的月永雷歐，就如同一朵在血泊中躺臥著的凋零花朵。沒有生命、失去靈魂，卻仍是精緻美麗，儼如溺死在嫣紅色的沈默中的人偶，並不叫目睹這個場景的人們感到猙獰可怖，反倒是會令人落下一絲的嘆息。

懼怕會被當作殺人兇手？不會的，如此明顯的自殺場面，日本的警察還未愚蠢到會把自己當作兇手逮捕。可是，真正的兇手，是自己本身也說不定呢。瀨名泉看著自己的雙手，那雙明明乾淨潔白的手，卻好像沾上了血跡一般。一直陪伴在那傢伙身邊的是自己、讓他一步一步走向崩潰的是自己、在他失常之後仍然樂觀地以為他會撐過去的人也是自己，甚至是在今天，若果他可以接一下電話、早半個小時到來事情或許也不至於無可挽救——是啊，這個叫瀨名泉的人，用他骯髒的那雙手，就這樣玷污了一個鮮活、潔白的靈魂，再對他的掙扎求救視若無睹，甚至連最後的求救信號也沒有回應。殘酷的兇手就是自己，被冠上自殺罪名的卻是月永雷歐，真是不公平的世界，不是嗎？

只是、不會有任何一個人知道這些了。瀨名泉如是想著。

也許只是不願意去面對而已。瀨名泉好像明白了什麼，不渴望時鐘的指針開始轉動、不願意一步一步前往未來。明明最討厭原地踏步的自己，第一次萌生出想要永遠停留在此處的想法。只是想一直一直看著他，讓自己默默懺悔愧疚，這樣至少能確保那傢伙——儘管心臟已經不再跳動，還留在自己的身邊，現在令人痛苦的感情還可以留在心中。不是被警察問話，安慰那傢伙的家人，然後逼著自己打起精神來前進的未來，這樣的話，現在如此強烈而滿溢的感情會逐漸變淡，被時間的沖刷下連同那傢伙的回憶一同消逝，會令自己感覺遭到寬恕的。瀨名泉不想要被原諒，不想要傷口慢慢癒合，不想要一步一步走出痛苦。因為連他自己本身，也認為自己不值得被原諒。

瀨名泉並不是喜愛痛苦的被虐狂。他僅僅是畏懼時間沖走自己的罪孽，然後被逼向前前進，最後慢慢遺忘月永雷歐的一切。哪怕是因為他而留下的痛苦也好，他想讓自己有些可以記住月永雷歐的事物。

瀨名泉只是，無法想像沒有月永雷歐的未來。

有什麼東西濕潤了雙眼，混濁不清的，滴答滴答地掉落到了褐色的地板上。那一股被痛苦、恐懼、愧疚層層包裹著的情緒，瀨名泉完完全全地明白了。

那分感情，名為寂寞。

突然響起的電話把人拉回了現實。那是瀨名泉的母親撥過來的，但瀨名泉只是輕按下掛斷的按鈕。時間也不早了，現實就是這樣，無法停下、無法逃避。用手臂擦乾眼睛，瀨名泉撥打了110，不穩的手指還有些微的顫抖。

警察很快就來到現場了。瀨名泉閉上了雙眼，什麼也不想思考，什麼也無法思考。他只知道現在的自己，一無所有。


	4. 崩壞

——被遺留下的事物，和被遺留下的人們。

幾分鐘的時間恍若過了很久很久，在門鈴聲響起的瞬間連腦部都未能反應，身體就已經擅自行動起來。走到門前開鎖，看著一個個的醫護人員走進室內把月永雷歐抬走、幾個警察在現場徘徊視察，瀨名泉突然湧起了想叫停這一切，把所有人都驅趕出去的衝動。然而他也知道這只是荒謬的想法。到頭來，他還是不得不去直面從未停止運轉的時間。在那一具身體被運送出去的時候，瀨名泉只看到了他一眼——月永雷歐的眼睛，恍若黯淡無光的綠寶石一般，慢慢地把光明、熱度從自己的身體中抽走。瀨名泉別過了頭。

那傢伙會被帶到醫院去，然後我就會被帶到警局接受審訊，但沒有監護人陪同警方是不可以盤問未成年人士的，所以現在應該先聯絡父母——瀨名泉的腦子已經迅速地運轉起來，偶爾他也會很痛恨自己的理性，好像讓自己成為了一個冷血無情的人。不過現在也沒什麼要緊了，畢竟自己就是一個這樣的人。瀨名泉掏出電話，撥打了一個熟悉的號碼。

「泉？」  
「⋯⋯」

熟悉的女性嗓音從電話裡傳來，溫柔的聲音似乎令他有點兒啞然。

「我打過來你沒接，終於給我回電話了。」  
「怎麼了嗎？事情辦完的話就快點回來吧，晚飯快煮好了——」

瀨名泉咬了咬唇，還沒經過思考就把話說了出來。

「——為什麼不怪責我？」

電話那頭被他突如其來的打斷呆了呆，幾秒後才回了話。

「是指不接電話的事嗎？傻孩子，有什麼好怪責的，你沒接電話不就代表你在忙嗎？等你有空的時候再回就好了，怎麼一副內疚的樣子呢。」

這段話好像刺在瀨名泉心裡的某個地方一般，他咬咬牙，又低下了頭。

「我的同學自殺死了。」  
「嗯？」  
「月永雷歐。他在家裡自殺死了，我是第一個發現的，請你儘快過來。」

也許是因為太震驚，對面很久都沒有回話，也許是欲言又止，電話中只傳來了呼吸聲，以及話到嘴邊又收回的吐氣聲。

「我明白了，現在馬上過來。」  
「⋯⋯」  
「泉、你還好嗎？沒關係的，別這麼大負擔，這不是你的責任，辛苦你了——」

瀨名泉陰沉著臉掛掉了電話。低頭點開，月永雷歐兩個小時前給自己打的電話依舊留在紀錄裡。一陣鈍痛刺上心頭，他把電話放在了口袋。

接下來的幾個小時都是在渾渾噩噩之中度過的。瀨名泉的父母很快就來到了現場，伸手就給了他一個擁抱。瀨名泉想要躲開，但始終還是默默接受了，帶了一點咖喱的味道，他想著。他在警察局裡的小房間出出入入好多遍，最後是一個上點年紀的男人讓他坐在木製的椅子上，開始詢問他問題。這就是所謂的審問嗎，瀨名泉心想。他感覺自己成了一個無感情的復讀機，將今天的經歷一遍又一遍地複述著。時間就是個洗去痛苦的最好工具，瀨名泉最清楚自己的自癒系統了。經過一個晚上這樣的折騰，在一開始敘述時那種狠狠掀開傷口的劇痛以及激烈的窒息感已經快消失了。他很累。

審訊結束了。瀨名泉的腦海裡混混亂亂地糊成一團，依舊坐在椅子，雙手交叉著撐在大腿上，低著頭注視冷冰的地板。他搓揉著自己的雙手，又不時以指甲刮搔著，似乎是要用些微的痛感確保自己尚未麻木。坐在對面的刑警起了身，把緊閉著的門打開。外頭慘白的光線照射進了稍微暗一點的審訊室，一霎那間瀨名泉竟感覺有點刺眼。明明被沐浴在光明之中，卻感覺到極其的不慣——什麼鬼想法，說的好像自己才是溺斃在黑暗中的那個人一樣。瀨名泉用力地眨了下眼，目送著緩緩走出審訊室的背影，突然想到什麼似的追了上去。

「！」

在能夠阻止之前，自己就已經抓住了刑警衣服的一角。後者用了稍帶疑惑的目光看著他，平靜的眼眸似乎是在引導著他把心中所想娓娓道來。瀨名泉就這樣暴露在這股溫和的視線之中，又像是要避開般偏過了頭。

「⋯⋯為什麼不怪我？」

他幾乎是茫然地把問題問了出口。

這個反應似乎是跟刑警心中所想的不太一樣，他的表情凝固了一瞬，又恢復到和藹可親的樣子。

「是指沒有立即通報警方的事嗎？你那位同學的死亡時間是在你來到的半小時前，他的死並不是你的責任，而且看到的時候一定嚇壞了吧，沒關係的，你做得很好，你現在很安全——」

他用盡可能輕柔的聲音說出了這一段近乎是安撫的話語，甚至還用手在瀨名泉的頭上摸了摸，他以為自己能很好地安慰這位剛剛目擊自己同學死亡的少年，直至他看到瀨名泉隨著他的話語越發冰冷無神的眼睛，以及越發緊握著的拳頭。

那個刑警愣是放開了手，瀨名泉就這樣逕自走出了長長的走廊。泛黃的燈光渲染著發白的牆壁，腳步聲在走廊中迴盪著，每一步，都好像含鉛般沈重。瀨名泉什麼都不想要思考，他只想獨自一人關在房間裡，再度陷入今天使他慌亂至極的自我厭惡中，對世界、對現實不聞不問。真的好自私——他懷著這樣的想法低頭加快了腳步，直到他差點迎面撞上站在走廊中間的月永夫婦和琉可。

一陣令人發冷的沈默。瀨名泉又低下了頭，感覺自己一整天的頭都是朝著地板的。沒有人說話，瀨名泉甚至不敢直視他們紅腫的眼角和憔悴的面容，好像裡面有什麼要把自己吞噬一樣。找個人來說說話吧，他在心裡哀求著，目光游離地觀察著自己踩在腳下的灰色地毯。

「瀨名君。」

月永太太終於是發話了，她望著眼前那個失去生氣的少年，硬是擠出了一個勉強稱得上是「溫柔」的苦笑。

瀨名泉看著她的苦笑，目光閃爍了一下。

「那個——」

「為什麼、不怪我。」

不理對方因為話語被打斷的些微驚訝，瀨名泉發話了。那是已經近乎於陳述句的語氣，一個一個字突突地、生硬地吐出來。染上沉鬱的沙啞嗓音使他自己也悴不及防。瀨名泉討厭這樣的聲音，讓他聽上去好脆弱。

對方沈默了好幾秒，似乎是在揣測著這句模稜兩可的話語的真正含義。但又像是聽出了少年的不安，月永太太安撫性地拍拍他的肩，沒有回應他的問句。

「那孩子和你是很好的朋友，你也一定不好受。請不要這麼自責，今天也是麻煩你了。」

瀨名泉咬著唇，他感覺自己快要窒息了。刺痛感在語句之間襲來，又像是尖銳的刺刀一般像自己繃緊的神經毫不留情地割斷。大概是失神了三秒，手指上傳來的痛楚讓瀨名泉如夢初醒般眨了眨眼，身體不受控地把手錘向了牆壁，鮮血從破損的皮膚中滲出，沾染了雪白的牆壁。瀨名泉皺起了眉頭，他今天已經看過太多血了。

他又轉向了臉上依然帶有驚愕之色的月永太太，無聲地說了聲對不起。做的事情太荒唐了吧——瀨名泉如是想著，像個小孩子似的，不就是一句話而已，不就是死了一個人而已——

可是，那個人是月永雷歐。

瀨名泉感覺自己快要瘋了。

他頭也不回地走了——至少他自己是這樣認為的。禮貌什麼的都見鬼去吧，瀨名泉抿著唇，他知道在其他人眼中他看上去有多糟糕，畢竟一個臉色青白、滿手是血的少年在走廊中直直地走過，誰也沒辦法對這樣一個人提起好感。此時身後卻傳來了一把怯怯的女聲，沙啞帶著濃重的鼻音。

「泉哥哥。」

瀨名泉頓了頓。

「哥哥的喪禮，拜託要來⋯⋯」

瀨名泉邁開了步伐。

打開門，孤身一人，他踏入了鋪天蓋地的寒意和黑暗。


	5. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一人稱注意

外面應該很冷，我能聽到風聲在窗外呼呼地吹著。是的，我總算回到這個稱之為「家」的地方，我也不太清楚是怎麼回來的。大概是渾渾噩噩、心不在焉地被帶回來的吧，我看上去臉色應該差的挺可怕的，不過也無所謂了，現在什麼都無所謂了。我經常覺得這是一場惡夢，畢竟這裡的一切都讓我覺得好不真實。窗外還是一片的燈火通明，房間裡泛黃的燈光也太不真實了，熱鬧得、光亮得太不真實了。我時常在想，為什麼我還是只能感受到我置身在漫天黑暗之中呢——啊，我矯情了，真可怕，我竟然會有這種矯情的想法，置身在漫天黑暗中的人從來不是我——連我也變得不太像自己了。我真希望這只是一個虛幻的世界，現實的世界其實與這裡相反。

我是瀨名泉。  
月永雷歐死了。

這是我唯二能夠確認的真實，因為他們帶給我的疼痛太真切了。我始終還是高估了我自己——以爲只要反復提醒自己今天所發生的事情，我便可以慢慢地習慣這種痛。這真是太可笑了，現在我只是想起那家伙的名字，就好像被什麽東西從内部把我慢慢吃掉。

如果我不是瀨名泉的話，我大概不會感受到如此深沉的絕望；如果月永雷歐沒有死的話，感受著如此深沉絕望的人大概不會是我。

這是一個公平交易嗎？我一手把他推進深淵，他一刀把我也拖進去再逃掉，也許這該算我的報應了。——啊，不對，月永雷歐不會爲了怪責我而把我拖進去的。他就像個孩子一樣純凈天真，世界上一切的罪惡和污穢都無法沾汙那雙澄澈的綠瞳，能夠摧毀他的大概只有自我毀滅——不，還有我，作爲一個旁觀者、一個罪人，對這一切都作壁上觀。這一切從沒有公平過，從來只有我純粹地攫取著、破壞著，大概會有人覺得這一身的傷痕只是我的自作自受——我知道的、從來都不是。這是月永雷歐苟延殘喘之時拼盡全力的觸碰，遺留給我最後的溫柔，純潔而沉重。只是所有的美好到達我身上的時候，都會變成污穢不堪的利刃，緩緩地把我傷透。

說不想挽回、不想補救，這絕對是騙人的。我從未如此深切地渴望可以再看見他的笑容、聽見他的歌聲、甚至只是他毫無邏輯的話句也好，我好像發瘋般在回憶之中尋找他的印痕、他活過的痕跡。我拿起了iPod——裏面全都是他的歌，從耳機流動的旋律十分熟悉，我捂著了耳朵，想要從一個個跌宕起伏的音符中聽出一絲真實，如同他還在我耳邊歌唱一般。我手機裏有他的照片、我不會忘記他對我説過的話、我的通話記錄裏還有他給我的最後一通未接電話，只要我可以永遠保存這些記錄，他就永遠不會被遺忘——

但我知道的，這些全都不需要。我只是在給自己找一個思念他的契機。

我就是他活過的證明。

我可以溫柔地笑著，對每一個迎面走過來的人驕傲地展示，看到嗎，這一身的傷痕，看到嗎，這快要滿溢出來的哀痛——這是一個活過的人留給我的，這是月永雷歐遺贈給我的、僅屬於我一個人的。我會用活生生的證明，去祭奠已經死去的他。

我想著，我們的青春是在哪個時間點開始變調的呢？如果我在校園中能聽得出他的悲傷、在那個花園裏沒有推開他的擁抱、更耿直地表現我對他的愛，事情會不會變好一點？如果我在那個沾滿血的舞臺上、面對那個笑得撕心裂肺的月永雷歐時告訴他我並不需要他的犧牲、更不需要這一切的破壞和掠奪，事情會不會就此逆轉？又或是如果、我在十多個小時前有保持著對他最後一絲希望而接起那個電話的話，事情也不會落到如此田地？我早該這樣做的，我從來沒想過真正放棄他，更沒有討厭過他，但就是我那無用又不知所謂的自尊，帶來了如此沉重的代價。明明命運早已給了我太多機會——能殺死他的只有我，能救贖他的也只有我。然而我卻在每一個轉折點，選擇了去一步步地扼殺他。是啊、明明如此、早該如此，都是染著血的詞彙。

我真希望可以有個人來懲罰我，狠狠地責駡我，一件件地掀開我那些卑劣的作爲，讓我再自責一點、再痛苦一點。這樣的話，印痕會深一點，只要深到無可療愈的地步，他就會一輩子留在我的心裏，以另外一種方式，存在於這個世上。我想要責罰我自己——我不否認我是想要補償他，又或是再自私一點、減低我的罪惡感，儘管我知道他不需要，更知道這樣做毫無用處——但我只是覺得我需要，無關他人。聽上去很矛盾對吧？我想要但又不想要，渴望著但又畏懼著，自嘲著卻又不願承認，愛著卻又憎恨著。死掉？我想都不敢想，我帶著太多的責任，我不允許自己就這樣離場，像月永雷歐一樣。有時候我覺得我是恨他的吧，説出的話如此傷人、行爲如此自私、毫無規律，好像他的人一樣。可是又想到我竟然會爲這個人的一個行爲、一句説話感到如此的痛心，我又忍不住想，天啊，我真愛他，好像在暗自慶幸，也許我並沒有看上去這樣冷血。

是的，我大概是愛他的。 愛是一個沉重的字眼，是我目睹了一場死亡，見證一條生命的離去才稍微搞懂的感情。很可笑對吧，我在他死去之後才像一個傻子一樣拍一拍腦袋醒悟過來，啊，我其實是愛他的。如果月永雷歐也是愛我的話，他知道後可能會氣得嚷嚷說我最討厭了然後好幾個小時對我不理不睬——但那只會是幾個小時，因爲他又會有源源不絕的靈感要向他人抒發出來。這已經是對他來説他最傷人的行爲了，畢竟他的心裏除了樂曲和靈感以外，只剩下要滿溢而出的善意——我不是至今才發現的，我如此地讚揚他也不是爲了要補償什麽。我只是想要告訴我自己，我也曾成爲過某個最爲純潔而閃耀的人所信任的騎士、保護者。這樣的身份讓我不禁覺得自己是曾經被愛著的。或者再爲自大一點，如果他是帶著對我的愛去死的話，那麽我就是永遠被愛著的、他直到生命盡頭也愛著的人。或許，我想，或許可以讓我明天有多一點呼吸的勇氣。

明天、未來。

我曾經覺得未來觸手可及，我曾經覺得活在當下才是最好的人生觀。可是現在看來，我覺得我沒有未來。不、比起説是沒有，應該説是我不想擁有。我明天可以繼續消沉下去，我後天可以依舊把自己困在這裏，那麽一個星期後呢？一個月後呢？一年後呢？我還會被允許在悲傷中沉淪嗎？我可以保證自己還會保持著如此激烈的情感嗎？我不信任我自己，我更不信任時間。我即使是拼盡全力也想要守護好這些傷痕、這些證明，但時間不會回應我矯情的訴求。也許在某一年的某一天，我會發現自己已經和這些悲哀和自責沾不上邊了，這樣的話，他就會真真正正地離開我——不、是被我假藉時間之手永遠地抛棄了。如果所謂的明天是這樣的話，倒不如把它抛棄掉吧——這樣至少，我還可以在黑暗中獨自親吻我的傷疤，然後驕傲地褒獎自己也是愛他直到最後一刻的。

我承諾過他要走下去的，哪怕只是我獨自一人。要懷抱著他所遺留下來的星星點點，自傲而光榮地趕赴死地。

我在凌亂的虛無中閉上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermezzo是間奏曲哦


	6. 埋葬

——喪鐘爲誰而鳴。

窗外的晨光只是稍稍地從厚重的雲層裏露出，瀨名泉便睜開了雙眼。他幾乎沒有入睡過。這是月永雷歐死去的第五天，這樣的情況也便持續了五天。他强忍著劇烈的頭痛直起身子，扭過頭去看一旁的落地鏡——鏡中的自己頭髮凌亂，眼下一片烏黑，一副頹廢至極的模樣。如果過去曾有人跟瀨名泉說他有朝一日會因爲一個男人而變成這副樣子的話，瀨名泉大概會惡狠狠地瞪著他，告訴他這不可能。然而，他現在只是低下了眼眸。已經無所謂了。

合著水吞下了放在床頭櫃底的頭痛藥，瀨名泉用力地眨眨眼，努力地讓自己變得清醒一些。其實不是沒有想過要吃安眠藥——瀨名泉邊洗嗽邊想著，只是他的家人沒有給予他任何的機會接觸這些藥物，畢竟這些天來大部分時間他都把自己關在了房間裏，不和任何人説話、交流。很熟悉對吧——像極了以前的月永雷歐。他的家人也只能默默地擔心，然後把瀨名泉房間裏的所有危險物移除。瀨名泉看了看手機上的短訊。他沒有忘記今天是什麽日子——月永雷歐的喪禮。

這是一場有計劃的自殺，月永雷歐有書寫遺書——就在桌面上那堆凌亂的五綫譜的背面。字跡和内容都一如既往地混亂而自我。裏面寫了一句句的道別，對父母和妹妹的愛，對朋友同學的感激，他自己和遺物的處理方式⋯⋯只是裏面沒有一句道歉，也沒有提及過他的名字，瀨名泉心想，月永雷歐是不會帶著歉意的。他的自我厭惡已經強烈到足以説服自己消失於世上才是正確的選擇，而這個世界也的確逼得他連再呼吸一下也要承受難耐的痛苦。而這種種的折磨與自己脫不開關係，所以月永雷歐的遺書中不會、亦不可能會出現「瀨名泉」這三個字。很好，很符合邏輯的解釋，瀨名泉自嘲地笑笑。這些都是月永琉可發給他的，儘管瀨名泉沒有回復隻言片語，他還是逐點把它們一一讀完。月永雷歐提及了自己所渴望的終結——在鮮血中死去，在大地中沉睡。而他希望自己的喪禮上可以看到自己的朋友們，但是要嚴格地禁止音樂的播放。這可是真夠狠心的，瀨名泉的心臟抽痛著，月永雷歐早就做好要抛棄一切的覺悟了，他要離開得灑灑脫脫，不帶走什麽也不讓人記住什麽——甚至是他最爲珍視的音樂。

瀨名泉穿了身最普通的西裝，正在面無表情地爲自己打著領帶，只是微微顫抖的指尖暴露了他的慌亂。他根本無法冷靜地直面月永雷歐——他的照片、他的身體、他的一切。絕望會像一條鞭子般反復鞭打他那破碎後但又勉強縫補起來的神經，讓他失去一切的自持和僞裝。大家都會看到他冷漠的皮囊底下到底蘊含著多少的思念和激動，這樣的認知讓瀨名泉恐懼得頭皮發麻。只是，即使這樣，瀨名泉還是想和月永雷歐道別。他受夠了一次又一次的不辭而別。於是瀨名泉照了照鏡，確認自己的樣子沒有太過荒唐頹廢後便開門而出。

喀嚓一聲，客廳明亮的白燈打在了瀨名泉身上。他看著坐在沙發上一臉驚愕的母親，逕自邁開了步伐。在餘光裡，他能看到自己母親微微張了口卻又閉上、一副欲言又止的模樣。瀨名泉的嘴唇抿了抿，還是開口了，用一把沙啞到自己也不敢相信的聲音。

「喪禮。」

他能看到母親憔悴的臉上閃過一剎那的空白，之後就恍然大悟般點了點頭，像是默許了自己的行為。他沒再把目光投向那個方向，而是開始收拾起來。瀨名泉曾經思考過很久到底要帶什麼去。花？太過矯情而俗氣了，他沒辦法送月永雷歐花——至少，他無法想像懷著滿腹思緒而混亂的自己，還可以事不關己地凝視著月永雷歐的身體，然後冷漠地在他的遺像前獻上一束蒼涼的白玫瑰。給他帶什麼可以葬在一起的東西？他沒有這樣做的理由——不、月永雷歐已經永遠地從他身上拿走足夠多的東西，一輩子也不會再有任何事物可以填補那分空缺。既然月永雷歐想孑然一身地離開，那麼即使是假扮，瀨名泉也會用最為拙劣的演技營造出無牽無掛的假象。他早就做好要獨自一人的心理準備了——灑脫、強大、懂得放手——即使所有人都能看穿這只是他的佯裝，瀨名泉可以肯定沒有人會來揭穿他——他們不至於冷血到要來刺激這樣的自己。所以，他不打算帶什麼，瀨名泉想著。這只是一個喪禮，一個象徵式的告別。

僅此而已。

所以他就這樣離開了家。除了耳邊沒有環繞著的音樂、冬天寒冷而乾燥的空氣讓人稍為不快以外，瀨名泉的內心幾乎沒有太大的波動——至少他是這樣認為的。當然，這樣的自我認知很快就被打破了。在他用力推開靈堂的門的時候，瀨名泉甚至無法控制自己雙手的顫抖。

但那其實並不是一個陰森恐怖的地方。陽光從另一邊大片的落地窗照射而入，令室內溢滿了明亮的光芒。殯儀館在郊外，從玻璃窗中更可以看到一棵棵大樹環繞，凝結冰霜的樹枝隨著冷風搖曳，使得寒冷的冬日不那麼死氣沈沈，讓人毫不感到死亡的沈重和肅穆，反而帶來了生的希望。室內的配置很簡單，中央的高臺擺放了一具棺木，再上方掛著的便是月永雷歐的遺照。照片是黑白色，月永雷歐那黃昏色的橘髮和翠綠的眼瞳似乎都變得黯淡起來，可是這也無法阻擋在那彎起的嘴角中所流露的天真以及純粹的快樂。瀨名泉覺得他在那雙眼睛裡，分明看到了如同星辰般閃爍流動的光芒。

如同以往每一次他帶笑看著他一樣。

瀨名泉沈默地在這幅照片之前站了幾十秒，才緩緩地走到一旁的椅子上坐下。席上有月永雷歐的家人，也有他的朋友，所以其中不乏一些瀨名泉熟悉的人——當然，他沒有看到chess的任何臉孔。他們不敢來的，瀨名泉想。他就直直地坐在那裡，看著眼前一束束的花和一個個來回走動的人們。月永雷歐的母親在致詞時如同說故事般把月永雷歐短暫的人生娓娓道來，他看到身邊似乎有人在抹眼淚。

儀式就這樣走到了最後一步。在下葬之前，需要打開棺木讓所有人瞻仰遺容。瀨名泉其實思考過無數過他與月永雷歐的未來。也許他們會一起繼續進行偶像活動，也許他們會因價值觀不合而就此分道揚鑣⋯⋯但他從來沒有想過自己會停留在鮮花簇擁之處，靜默地看著月永雷歐在冰冷的木材中迎來終結。

——畢竟那傢伙，永遠都在笑著、閃耀著。瀨名泉曾經也是懷著這樣的想法，得到的卻是如同嘲笑他的天真一般的消逝、念想、悵然若失以及追悔莫及。瀨名泉一直以為自己是最了解月永雷歐的人，畢竟他們曾經如此形影不離，如同兩人一體般。然而如今即使是直視著眼前的月永雷歐——他脆弱、灰敗地躺在瀨名泉的眼前，卸下了一切用言語笑容所堆疊而成的偽裝——瀨名泉還是覺得自己不理解這個人，如同以往每一次一樣，他看不穿他討厭卻又羨慕莫札特的原因，讀不懂他隱藏在尖銳話語底下的真心或假意，猜不透他獨自一人步向死亡的心境。

瀨名泉有些惘然地注視著前方，這個讓他感到陌生無比的月永雷歐看不出一絲以前單純閃耀的影子。死氣沈沈、陰鬱、無助。他從來沒有想過這些形容詞有朝一日可以應用在月永雷歐的身上，那種熟悉的不真實感又再次浮現，瀨名泉卻不合時宜地覺得有些可笑。也許是在嘲笑心裡依舊不現實地渴望著「這只是一場惡夢」的自己，瀨名泉也說不清楚。他下意識地想要移離目光，但他始終沒有這樣做，他意識到這是自己最後一個看著他的機會了。於是瀨名泉只是盯著了月永雷歐的眼睛——那裡藏著一雙曾經帶給他無數觸動的翠綠瞳孔。月永雷歐的臉龐與在瀨名泉記憶中的無數身姿重合，融會而成了一股像能灼傷皮膚的熱度，流入了瀨名泉顫抖著的心靈深處。如果這就是愛的話，那麼他還真是擁有了這個世界上最愚蠢、最不理性、但又絕無僅有的理由去愛著一個人，瀨名泉在蓋棺之際怔怔地想著。

——僅僅因為他是月永雷歐。

瀨名泉沒有反駁這個想法，他感覺像是把藏在自己內裡最深處的想法血淋淋地曝光在月永雷歐的眼前。好像正在掏出自己的心臟，卑微地乞求月永雷歐把它用來陪葬。只是月永雷歐不會再回應他了。

希望似乎又成了一個新的陪葬品。

瀨名泉好像內裡被逐漸掏空了。不僅僅是月永雷歐，他感覺自己靈魂深處的許多許多也被一一奪走——不、是他心甘情願奉上的，用來陪伴月永雷歐孤單而黑暗的長眠。

他想，這是一場心的葬禮。


	7. Postlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結章，第一人稱注意

四季流轉。

我走在石板路上，往手心哈著氣，呼出來的熱氣成了一絲絲白霧噴向雙手。感覺還是不太暖和，我又往圍巾裡縮了縮。早該帶手套的，我想著，我的鼻子和耳朵一定已經凍得紅通通了。

今年的雪似乎來得特別早，路上早就染上了一片的白皚皚。雪是厚重的，叫人特別難邁出步子，於是我停了下來。沒有摘下耳機，我就這樣聆聽著耳邊兩人的歌唱聲，靜靜地觀察著清晨的天空。天濛濛亮著，顏色是陰沈的。偶爾透出來的一絲微光也會迅速被雲層掩蓋，令整個天際染上一層灰暗的魚肚白，和著冬天乾澀的冷風，連空氣也沾了點陰冷。

儘管看起來很像，但我的確不是一個在這種壞天氣出來試圖與大自然抗爭的蠢蛋。我不會說「讓我永世難忘」這樣虛偽又空有其表的矯情話，但這實實在在的是我不會——至少、暫時不會忘記的日子。至今我似乎還能感受到當初的那份震撼和迷茫，也能回想起在一年前的這個晚上我的執著和崩潰。我是一個很了解自己的人，現在那股強烈至瘋狂的情緒早已消失無影，有時候我甚至會因為那些幼稚又毫無邏輯的想法而發笑——竟然說得自己好像要一輩子也活在他的陰影之中。人始終要往前走，我捨棄了那些愚蠢的想法和思緒，現在我只會在偶爾想起他時感受到胸口持之以恆地微微生疼。我不想自欺欺人地向自己也要掩飾這些情感和心思，所以我必須承認，今天的痛楚比以往日日夜夜的每一次都要來得劇烈。

當然啊——這是他離開我、離開這個世界的日子。

一年了。時間比我想象中流逝得要快，我還是渡過了沒有他的每一日，感覺都快要麻木了——即使我不太想，畢竟習慣痛覺到麻木聽上去真的不太健康，雖然我也不覺得自己有多健康就是了。我是指心理上的。這一年我沒有再上學，我沒有那個膽量去回到那個環境——裡面到處都是我和他的痕跡。黃昏時只有我們的音樂教室、環繞著樂聲的小亭子、踏上過無數次熟悉得瞭如指掌的舞台⋯⋯這太過了，回憶排山倒海地洶湧而來，我不太敢涉及到這個地步。這樣說起來我確實是個矛盾至極的人，說著要找尋他活過的印記卻連回去他上過的學校也不敢——開什麼玩笑啊。母親曾經問我是不是要放棄偶像活動了，我斬釘截鐵地告訴她不是。這不可能，我只是需要多一點的時間，這個是我的夢想、他的夢想，他為此弄得遍體鱗傷的夢想。我們已經犧牲了這麼多的代價，以至於「我們」變成了「我」——我怎麼可能會放棄？我承諾過我自己，即使是孤身一人也要繼續走下去，我想把他的歌曲傳到世界的角落，讓所有人聽見這些、這些、我找不到貼切形容詞，但是是些讓人打從心底裡悸動的歌曲。大家都說作曲家在死後才會備受重視，我想他們說得沒有錯。

也許是我的反應太過了，母親甚至看上去有些被嚇到，她頓了好一會兒，告訴我我也許需要一個心理醫生。我對此感到很不屑，但又沒法找到阻止她的理由，所以我還是去見了。我想那是一次頗為失敗的會面。我拒絕把我的內心和想法呈現給一個素未謀面但又藉醫學之名不斷打聽我的隱私的年輕男人。病人的不信任似乎是心理醫生最大的障礙，因此這樣浪費時間又毫無用處的面談在幾次後便暫停了。只要不提起他，我和平常人就沒有什麼分別，我母親大概是體會到這一點，又深知只有我可以讓自己走出去便沒再干涉我，不過要說的話，我也比一段時間前的我正常多了。他死後的一個月以內，我都處於封閉自己的狀態，我不和人說話、不進行交流、不做任何事，只會插著耳機對著窗戶發呆。我的父母大概是被我這樣的行為嚇到了，對著我也是小心翼翼的，生怕會觸碰到哪個讓我崩潰的點。我大概是厭惡了他們帶著同情、好像是在看一件易碎品的眼光，所以我逼迫自己回到正常，然後逐漸地，我感覺我脫離了那個像深淵一般把所有負面情緒無限放大的狀態。

現在這樣還好。我感覺自己尚算正常地度過每一天，也沒有人要來打擾我的計畫。我的一日幾乎都在家裡度過，我可能會對著鏡子唱歌跳舞，偶爾會下樓漫無目的地走走，又或是捧著書靜靜地閱讀——我甚至開始作曲。沒什麼，我只是想像他一樣嘗試用音樂去感受這個世界，但我畢竟只是一個異常努力的普通人——不是天才，由我所作的曲子稱不上有多驚艷，有很多只是持續也許幾十秒的短短樂句。它們大部分都沒有名字，我會用編號為它們命名，然後把它們放到我們的iPod裡。雖然這樣又結結實實地把我母親又嚇壞了——她看到了我看著他的照片在一堆雜亂如麻的五線譜中寫寫畫畫的場景，而我從不作曲、從不如此混亂、從不用這樣的眼神去看著任何一個人。然後，她問我是不是同性戀，我告訴她不是，因為我喜歡的人只有他一個而已。我像是破罐子破摔地，毫不猶豫把自己的內心揭露予她眼前，因為我看出她的疑惑和猶豫不決很久了，與其讓人對我作出些莫名其妙的猜測，倒不如趕緊讓他們看看他們好奇已久的、我傷痕累累的內心世界。果然母親說不出一句話來，也沒有打算對我做什麼，但是露出了一個精彩的表情。

然後日子就這樣過了，我倒是有去過他的墓前一次，但是沒有久留，因為我承受不住。不過一年了，很多東西都改變了，我想我不會太失態，所以毫無猶豫地向他的墓前進。他葬在了一個接近郊野的地方，那裡能看到海。所以當我在路途上看到被樹木掩蓋的一小截海時，我便知道我快到達了。今天必定會有很多人來看他，所以我才選了清晨的時間出門。

我很快地找到了他的墓。很乾淨整潔，沒有雜草，但有一束有些黯淡但尚算新鮮的潔白花朵，一看上去就知道是有人定時打理的。我看到了照片上他的笑容——我最熟悉的笑容，定格在他最為快樂的那一刻。然後我想到了這樣的笑容是因為我而終結的，但是大家都會認著是他放棄了自己的生命。果然這個世界很不公平，我低下頭來，腳有些焦躁地在地上輕輕摩擦。我沒有帶東西來，因為我不知道該帶給他什麼，也不想要給所有人留下「我來過」這樣的訊息。我也不覺得我需要給他帶來什麼，我只想坐在地上，靠著他的墓碑，閉上眼睛，而我的確這樣做了。

頭上靠著堅硬冰冷的石塊，我又睜開了眼睛，感受著周圍的一片寂靜——靜得好像連我自己的心跳聲也能聽到。我覺得我該對他說些什麼話。我聽到我自己說：

「月永雷歐。」

我想對他說對不起，我想對他說謝謝，我想對他說我愛你。但這些話到了嘴邊就好像被什麼堵住了，一句也講不出口，我張開口只能感受到乾燥的空氣，和不知從何而來的戰慄。

所以到最後我也沒有對他說出任何一句話。

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝觀看  
> postlude是後奏曲  
> 我是想要製造個遺憾的感覺啦，月永雷歐沒有留任何東西給瀨名泉，瀨名泉也沒有把任何感情顯露給月永雷歐  
> 反正就是妥妥的be  
> 順便再講一下，前奏間奏後奏三章都沒有——開始的句子，視角也不一樣


End file.
